Ocean View Hotel
The Ocean View Hotel is a hotel on Ocean Drive in Ocean Beach, Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The hotel is prominently featured in GTA Vice City as the player's first safehouse in the game. Description Available from the start in GTA Vice City after "In the beginning...", the Ocean View Hotel is a green, white and yellow Art Deco hotel facing the eastern beachfront of Ocean Beach. The hotel boasts an interior (featured only in GTA Vice City) that includes a detailed lobby level, as well as the stairway and hallway leading upstairs to Tommy Vercetti's suite. The lobby is styled in a dark Art Deco design, while the suite itself is quintessentially 1980s in design with artsy furnishing and light colors. In GTA Vice City, the hotel serves various purposes: * Basically, players can save games in the hotel; while the player is assumed to reside in the suite, the save point is actually located at the reception counter of the lobby so you can quickly save when you enter the hotel, unlike putting the save point in Tommy's room which you need to go upstairs first. * Players can change to their default "Street" clothing using a clothing icon inside the suite. * Various weapons attained by collecting hidden packages will spawn along the hallway and within the hotel suite. These include body armor (10 packages), a chainsaw (20 packages), a Colt Python (30 packages), a flamethrower (40 packages), a PSG-1 laser scope sniper rifle (50 packages), a minigun (60 packages) and a rocket launcher (70 packages). The hotel as a structure still exists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and is given a cosmetic refinement, as are with many Ocean Drive buildings in the game. However, the hotel lacks the "Ocean View" sign, and features green and yellow as its primary exterior colors. Shockingly, the full interior still exists in VCS, although trainers are required to see it, the interior is the same as it was in VC, only with far less lower textures, all the items that appear after certain missions are even up in Tommy's room, even the telephone, hidden packages, the poster of Claude, the hockey mask from 'The Job', etc. Entering the interior will, however, cause the game to become glitchy and slower, as it wasn't intended to be entered at all. Even the two songs that played in the hotel from Radio Espantoso still play on the same loop from the original Vice City. The design of the hotel is partially influenced by The Clevelander Hotel in Miami. The in-game depiction simply widens the facade of the hotel, resulting in a hotel design that appears larger. Items in Ocean Beach Hotel In GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti's Ocean Beach suite will be filled with various memorabilia either available from the start or available after completion of a specific mission: * Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, appears on a pop-art poster in the room. * On the coffee table there are magazines with game art of Lance Vance and Ricardo Diaz. * Upon completion of "The Party", a suit bag will be hanged in front of the dresser. * Upon completion of "Rub Out", a broken hidden package will appear on the bar counter, revealing the package contains an unknown white powder (possibly cocaine). * Upon completion of "The Shootist", a trophy will appear on top of the television. * Upon completion of "The Job", a hockey mask will appear on the coffee table. * Upon completion of "Hit the Courier", a bag full of money appears on the bed. * Upon completion of "G-Spotlight", two posters for Candy Suxxx's "movies" will appear on both sides of the Claude poster, and several of the pictures taken from Martha's Mug Shot will appear. * Upon completion of Phil's mission "Boomshine Saigon", three barrels of boomshine will appear in a corner of the room, behind the bar. Music During Grand Theft Auto: Vice City the followings songs can be heard playing inside the hotel: *Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" (featured on Radio Espantoso) *Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" (featured on Radio Espantoso) Trivia *During the introduction cutscenes of GTA Vice City, the Marco's Bistro scene is actually located within the hotel, but it is normally hidden from view. The room can be accessed by doing a glitch, though the room is pure unsolid *In GTA IV, on a golf course located in Firefly Island, one of the holes has a scaled-down model of the Ocean View Hotel. *The window beside Tommy's suite allows bullets to pass through it, so the player can snipe pedestrians while aiming at the window. *This safehouse, along with Vercetti Estate, are the only ones to feature rewards from side-missions or missions. *The magazine entitled "Crime" featuring Ricardo Diaz's face located at the coffee table might be a parody of Time Magazine because the magazine's masthead uses the almost similar font used in Time Magazine and features "Man of the Year" de:Ocean View Hotel es:Hotel Ocean View pl:Hotel Ocean View Category:Hotels Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Places in Vice City